


Dangerous Recruitment

by Jetainia



Series: Dragons and Hawks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Clint loses a bow and is recruited into SHIELD. Meanwhile, his soul creature warns him of a SHIELD agent's presence far too late.





	Dangerous Recruitment

The wispy form of a hawk never strayed far from Clint's side. It spent most of its time on his shoulder, flexing out its wings when he inevitably entered a dangerous situation. Clint wished that it could actually communicate with him and help him out of a few of those dangerous situations; eyes in the sky would be immensely helpful.

He knew what it was there for though. It was there to alert him to his soulmate. That fact made Clint almost want to hate the bird. How could the bird know what was right for him? How could the bird know if the person it led him to was trustworthy? Clint had been surrounded by liars and cheats for almost his whole life; he didn't trust until someone proved themselves worthy of it. He certainly wouldn't trust his soulmate based purely on the fact that they were soulmates.

It was entirely possible for soulmates to betray each other. Being linked via the Fates didn't mean that they would have a happily ever after. Clint had even heard rumours that Captain America and the Red Skull were soulmates (although he was fairly sure that was just people wanting to cause a bit of drama). Even without the dubious pairing of a Nazi and Captain America, there was precedence for enemies being soulmates or becoming so after they met.

Having the hazy animal that followed you around go to someone else didn't mean instant security or happiness. It meant you were linked, and that was it. Nothing more than the Fates deciding they wanted to see certain people interact.

So when the hawk flared out its wings and flew around the head of a SHIELD agent, soundlessly screeching, Clint rolled his eyes at the rather late warning of danger and thought nothing more. His bow lay to the side, useless due to the  _freaking incredible_  shot that had shattered the carbon frame and  _snapped the string_. Clint felt a bit in awe and put out by the abilities the man standing in front of him possessed; he was  _Hawkeye_ , Greatest Marksman in the World and then this SHIELD agent walks in, cool as a cucumber, and shoots the  _perfect shot_.

"Clint Barton," the man stated. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Clint considered pretending he wasn't himself but discarded that plan. Whoever the SHIELD agent was, he clearly knew Clint. Instead, he stood up from where he had tripped and sprawled across the roof. He picked up the remains of his bow and shrugged slightly as he attempted to put the bow away.

"Wish I could say the same, but I have no idea who you are."

The man gave a small smile. "Agent Coulson, of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Division."

"I'll just call you Coulson," Clint declared. He then couldn't help but pout as his bow fell out of the holster on his shoulders. "Did you have to shoot my bow?" he asked.

"It was either the bow or your knee."

"I would have preferred the knee."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do that."

They stood across from each other for a few moments after that. The rooftop was quiet as they stood, unmoving. Coulson seemed perfectly content in the quiet, gazing out at the city below them but never taking his eyes fully off Clint or putting away his gun.

"Is there a reason we're standing here?" Clint finally asked.

"We're waiting for our ride of course."

" _Our_  ride?" Clint's mind was spinning as he tried to make sense of the strange agent who had amazing shooting skills, a dry humour that was already clear, and a calmness that so very rarely appeared in people.

"Assuming you accept, of course."

Clint had a suspicion where this was going but could hardly believe it. "Accept what?"

By the look Coulson gave him, it was clear the agent knew he already had the answer. Nevertheless, the agent replied, "SHIELD would like to recruit you, Barton."


End file.
